Marisa's Home Stay
by mauffine
Summary: What Happens when Marisa proceeds to blow up her own home? Where will she stay? With those who both hate and secretly love her of course! Rated T for safety, a story of love, learning to live together and Master Spark


**I don't own anything all rights to Touhou go to Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN**

** No OC's for me *sob***

* * *

The summer air was hot and humid in Gensokyo as the sun rode high in the cloudless sky. The Cicadas chirped along with several bug youkai, the occasional Danmaku fight streaked across the sky as various beings (usually Fairies) had their usual quarrels. The Misty Lake was mostly clear at this time of the year and the Scarlet Devil Mansion's island was clearly visible from the shoreline. The human village was bustling with energy as its occupants rushed around doing what they do. A certain red-white Miko sat at her shrine, enjoying the peace of the summer day, hoping that none of the more mischievous youkai would get bored and start an incident. All the peace that Reimu Hakurei was expecting from this day was shattered when a huge resounding explosion echoed throughout Gensokyo.

From the Forest of magic came a huge plume of smoke, at its base sat the Kirisame Magic Shop, or what was left of it anyway. A huge, black crater sat where the building once stood, the trees around it had been stripped of leaves and painted black with soot. The owner of the "shop" laid in a tree some one hundred meters away, hat askew, clothes burnt and generally disoriented. Only one word graced her lips while she sat in that tree.

"Shit."

* * *

"Ojou-sama."

"Thank you Sakuya."

Remilia Scarlet held out her tea cup which her perfect maid, Sakuya Izayoi, promptly refilled. She had taken a liking to having tea during the day and had woken up early to enjoy it today on one the many sheltered balconies in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. This one had an exceptionally good view of the Misty Lake, as it was clear today she could see all the way across, a stunning sight, even to the four hundred plus year old vampire.

She turned to Sakuya and took the filled teacup back, she watched Sakuya for a moment as her the head maid looked out towards the lake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is Ojou-sama"

"Shall we take a walk through the garden?"

"Yes, Ojou-sama, I will get your parasol."

A click resounded around the small balcony as Sakuya vanished. Remilia took this chance to take one last look out onto the Misty Lake. She jumped as the sound of a huge explosion tore through the air, the full teacup that she was holding smashed on the floor as the red tinted tea pooled on the tiled floor.

Sakuya suddenly reappeared at Remilia's feet, cleaning up the broken teacup, placing the broken pieces onto a piece of white cloth.

"Are you hurt Ojou-sama?"

"I'm fine Sakuya, just a little startled. Was that the black-white again?"

"I'm not sure Ojou-sama; it didn't come from inside the mansion."

Remilia looked out and spotted smoke rising up, out of the Forest of Magic.

"How Curious…"

* * *

The great flower fields of heaven were in full bloom, not like they ever weren't in full bloom. Everything was perfect in heaven, the air was neither humid nor dry, it was neither hot nor cold, and the scent of the flowers was sweet but not overpowering. All was perfect, except one thing.

Tenshi Hinanawi was sitting seiza style as Iku stood over her, lecturing her once again about leaving her responsibilities up in heaven and going down to Gensokyo to "play". Tenshi herself wasn't actually listening; she was, in fact, plotting another way to go down to visit Gensokyo without her annoying mentor realising she's gone.

"Kya! *whack*" was all that Tenshi heard before Iku's lecturing suddenly halted. Looking up she was graced with the sight of a felled Iku Nagae, a huge red mark across her face as she lay on her back with a curious looking wooden object lying nearby. Walking past her downed mentor she read the big wooden signboard.

"Kirisame Magic Shop."

* * *

Alice Margatroid nearly jumped out of her skin as the huge explosion went off, she watched as bits of house started raining down on the clearing that her little cottage sat in. As the rain of wood and debris stopped Alice stepped outside with Shanghai and Hourai floating on either side of her. She bent down and picked up a familiar looking book.

"'How to passively defeat the black one in front of me'… wasn't this Patchouli's?"

Suddenly the realisation hit her. "Marisa!"

She took off into the sky like a bullet, not that she could let Marisa know that she is concerned about her…

* * *

The true and faithful Aya Shameimaru happened to be looking for a brand new story for the Bunbunmaru newspaper (or more incriminating pictures for blackmail) when she heard the Kirisame residence disappear.

She spotted the smoke cloud easily and made a bee-line straight for the source. Her mind was racing with so many different headlines, 'The Explosive thief blows up more than she can handle' and 'Kleptomaniac gets what she deserves?' were just a couple.

* * *

**Hey guys Mauffine here, I'm back, I stopped A Fanboy's Gensokyo Adventure because I suck at first person, writer's block, not enough time, too clichéd etc. Sorry if you liked wanted me to continue but hey, this is something right… right?**

**Anyway I would like to keep this story updated on a regular basis but you know how it is with school and stuff so I may have big periods of either laziness or lack of time, I apologize in advance for that, anyway I would like to have some reviews, otherwise I can't improve.**


End file.
